Patent Document 1 discloses a vacuum cleaning device including a steam chamber that generates steam of a hydrocarbon-based cleaning agent, a cleaning chamber that cleans a workpiece in a decompressed state using the steam of the hydrocarbon-based cleaning agent supplied from the steam chamber, and a drying chamber which is connected to the cleaning chamber via an opening/closing valve and is maintained in a decompressed state and a low-temperature state. In this vacuum cleaning device, when cleaning of the workpiece is finished in the cleaning chamber, the opening/closing valve is open so that the cleaning chamber and the drying chamber communicate with each other to dry the workpiece.
That is, in this vacuum cleaning device, the drying chamber maintained in the decompressed state communicates with the cleaning chamber which is in a higher pressure state than the drying chamber due to the supply of steam during cleaning whereby a cleaning solution adhering to the workpiece vaporizes instantaneously and moves from the cleaning chamber to the drying chamber where the vaporized cleaning solution condenses. As a result, the workpiece is dried. Patent Document 2 also discloses a vacuum cleaning device having the same drying chamber (condensing chamber) as Patent Document 1.